


Birdies

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, coming up with names is the worst part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Kate pines after what she thinks she can't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting prompts from Tumblr.

Kate Bites her lip, watching the two women laugh amongst themselves. Her heart aches at the sight of them; by this point, she’s unsure if it’s jealously or grief or some mix in-between.

“You’re being stupid, you know.”

She glares over at Clint, who’s watching her with an indulgent smile. “Shut up,” she snaps, with more venom than she means. Clint doesn’t so much as bat an eyelash. “They’re my _friends_. Nothing more.”

“Sure,” he drawls, and he leans back into his seat. “If that’s how you wanna fool yourself kiddo, then go right ahead.”

Kate scowls at him, and gives his shin a swift kick as she leaves. He yelps, and the sound draws Jubilee and Daisy’s attention. “Kate!” Daisy cries out, and the two of them- thick as thieves only moments ago- part on the couch to let her sit between them (although ‘sit’ is perhaps too loose a term. ‘Squash impossibly close between’ seems more accurate). Kate’s torn between feeling embarrassed and grateful, and is glad she mastered her poker-face around these women long ago.

“Hey,” she grins back. Jubilee slings an arm over Kate’s shoulder, easy as can be and she swears her heart nearly falls out of her chest. She smells of some kind of sweet and floral perfume, which only grows stronger as Jubes leans into her space, leering at her lecherously. Kate tries to move back, startled, but Daisy is a wall on her other side.

“What’s a pretty place like this doing in a girl like you?” Daisy murmurs, her mouth suddenly close enough to Kate’s ear that her breath sends shivers down her spine. Her skin grows hot at the implications behind her words. Or maybe it’s the hand, stroking lightly at her knee.

“I- what?” she asks dumbly.

Jubilee grins at her, far more sincere than her leer before. “A little birdie told us a secret.”

Kate’s stomach drops and her eyes narrow. She glances back to where Clint was, but the traitor is long gone. “Oh really.”

“Mhmm,” Daisy purrs. Her hand squeezes Kate’s knee lightly. “Informed us that we were doing this all wrong.”

“Doing _what_ wrong?”

“The wooing thing,” Jubilee says, and her eyes turn dark as Kate’s eyes widen in shock. “Turns out we should have used a more direct route.”

“Oh really?” Kate says weakly, mouth dry.

“Yeah,” Jubilee says, and she reaches up to cup her cheek with a gentleness that belies her usual brashness. Daisy’s hand draws further up her thigh. Kate swallows; she doesn’t want to blink. Doesn’t want to breathe, in case this spell is broken and she’s stuck pining after two untouchable women again. “I think this way is working pretty well.”

And Jubilee closes the space between them, lips pressing against Kate’s in a perfect first kiss.


End file.
